


Interstellar Lover

by Nebulaace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arabella- Arctic Monkeys, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Shiro is hella thirsty for Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulaace/pseuds/Nebulaace
Summary: "Arabella's got a seventies headBut she's a modern loverIt's an exploration, she's made of outer spaceAnd her lips are like the galaxy's edgeAnd her kiss the colour of a constellation falling into place" A bit of an extension to the 'Arabella' drabble from the collection. Again, Shiro is very gay and very thirsty. This is from his point of view.





	Interstellar Lover

I remember the first time I had met Lance. Beautiful, beautiful Lance. All laughs and smiles and glittered shoulders and silver lips. It was a Friday night at the Knee Socks, the hottest club in the city. The waitresses wore silver Barbarella-esque swimsuits and gator skin boots. The waiters, trilby hats and with glasses of white wine. Keith, Pidge and Hunk were there to, having been celebrating a passing test grade by getting absolutely smashed. I mostly served to come along as moral support, when I spotted him.  
Lance looked absolutely stunning that night. Long legs wrapped in black, shirt barely there, kitten heel boots. Couple that with silver lips, winged liner and messed hair that screamed of a good fuck, Lance fit right in. I must have a caught his eye, because he sauntered over, painted lips pulled back into a mischievous smile. "You're Shiro from my lab, right?"; I nodded, mostly focusing on his sparkling shoulders. He must have caught me staring, his smile turning positively feral as he pressed closer. "I know of a place where we can get a little more...intimate." He whispers, and we're off, amidst wolf whistles and jeers of the patrons.  
By morning, the previous night is a whirlwind, the scratches on my back sting. Lance is still stunning, the lipstick smeared and the hickeys fresh. He smiles, and I'm gone once again. The sheets are covered in glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not finishing up the drabble collection! I've lost my motivation to finish that in all honesty, but I shall try to do so soon. Kudos and hits are appreciated. Song references are peppered throughout this ;).


End file.
